Most Love Stories Start with a Crush
by mikasas-micasa
Summary: Levi can't seem to take control or explain his emotions. It's also not helping that Hange found out about it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic. I am sorry if there are any grammatical errors or wrong spellings. I also listened to "Crush" by David Archuleta. I am not sure if that song fits this so it's up to you. I hope you like it.

Summary: Levi doesn't seem to know how to control or explain his emotions. It's also not helping that Hange found out about it.

**Most Love Stories Start With a Crush**

_**Chapter 1: Crush**_

Levi never knew when it started. He just knows that he's starting to lose control of his emotions and the person who is indirectly behind it. And of all the people in the world, it has to be the one who hates him the most next to the titans, he thinks. That person is none other than Mikasa Ackerman of the 104th training squad. The girl who won't respect him and the only girl he know who's brave enough to call him 'shorty' in front of his face.

It's also not helping that Hange found out about his problem and is now thinking that he has a little 'crush' on her. All he did was tell her that he is irritated at a certain person. Hange therefore asked him who. He told her it was Mikasa Ackerman and she just laughed at him.

_ A knock sounded in the room. After two more knocks, Hange barged in through the door. She walked around the room looking like she's inspecting it for any dusts or stains but as expected, Corporal Levi's office is spotless. She paced around the room once more until she stopped in front of Levi's desk._

"_Can't you wait?" Levi said, full of irritation in his voice._

"_You're one to talk." Hange said sarcastically, rolling her eyes._

"_Tch. What do you want?" Levi asked, losing his thin patience._

"_Nothing, just wanted to know why you haven't showed up lately and prefer to stay in your spotless office all day?" Hange answered._

"_As you said, I prefer to stay in my office." Levi simply said in his monotone voice._

"_That doesn't answer my question. It's not a valid reason and it's unusual. You do realize that the kids are just outside doing nothing and you're unaffected. Don't tell me you're afraid of showing your bored face to someone. Maybe you're hiding from someone." Hange said, grinning widely._

"_That's none of your business. If the brats aren't doing anything, tell them to clean the stables. I want it spotless. Now, leave." Levi said, obviously annoyed already. Hange snorted._

"_You're also pretty cranky today, aren't you Levi? Tell me, does it have to do with something regarding the expeditions?" Hange replied, ignoring his orders._

"_No." Levi said._

"_That's a shocker. It must be because of a soldier, a comrade or a subordinate, so which is it, Levi?" Hange asked innocently, showing a weird face to Levi. At least to Levi, Hange's pouting face looks weird._

"_Doesn't mean that I am in here, there's something going on."_

"_I honestly don't believe you. It's not about Mikasa, is it?" Hange asked. Levi froze at the sound of her name. Hange knew she hit the jackpot. She's grinning maniacally right now. "Ah, I think I know what's going on." Levi raised an eyebrow at this. Hange continued. "It seems that our little corporal here is affected by the infamous Mikasa Ackerman, no doubt a pretty girl too."_

"_That's not it, Hange. I'm just irritated by her for not following any of my orders. She needs to learn discipline and respect to your superiors." Levi said._

"_Ooooohhhhhh, now in denial, aren't we. Just admit it that a brat as you calls them like Mikasa Ackerman has such a big effect on you." Hange said while laughing. Now, Levi is regretting he even answered Hange. He can't let her know that the girl affects him or else Hange will bug him for God knows how long until he spills what she wants to know._

"_I am not affected by her. I'm just annoyed. She always fusses about the Jaeger brat. Jaeger this. Jaeger that." Levi said harshly._

"_Oh, I see it now. Our little man here is jealous. And what's more, he's jealous of a brat and has a crush on another brat and ironically these two brats are close to each other, if I may say so myself." Hange answered. Levi has had enough of this._

"_Hange, get out before I skin you alive or better yet, I think I'll just burn Sawney and Bean alive in front of your very own eyes and I'll make sure you can't do anything about it." Levi threatened._

"_No, no, no, please, no. Don't hurt my babies. Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone if you just leave Sawney and Bean alone." Hange said worriedly._

"_Leave. Now." Levi said, already losing his patience. Hange walked to the door but paused._

"_You know, this doesn't change the fact that you have a crush on Mikasa Ackerman and is jealous of Eren Jaeger but don't worry, I won't tell your little secret. At least for now." Hange said, laughing and then closing the door right away before the crumpled piece of paper Levi threw can reach her face._

Levi could still hear Hange's laughter even after she was gone. He really needs to get a hold of himself. What Hange told him, or kind of accused him is not true. He isn't jealous of the Jaeger brat and more importantly, he doesn't have a crush on Mikasa Ackerman. They hate each other's guts so the thing he's feeling now is nothing but hatred and annoyance.

Right?

Mikasa is walking down the halls looking for her adoptive brother, Eren. He always worries her. He tends to get himself into trouble. She saw her friends outside playing or lying about. She was just about to go to them when she heard someone call her name.

"Mikasa!" Someone called behind her. Mikasa turned and saw Hange waving a hand at her and coming her way. "Mikasa, please give these papers to Levi. This is urgent so you better give these now." Hange said while shoving the papers into her hands. "Oh, and also, you might want to talk to Levi regarding Eren." Mikasa raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why would I do that? Did something happen that I should know of?" Mikasa asked calmly.

"Oh, you didn't know, Levi assigned Eren to clean the stables for two weeks for slacking off a while ago. I saw Eren cleaning the stables and it looks like he's already very tired, poor boy." Hange said while showing a frown on her face. Of course, after hearing this, it's quite obvious that Mikasa is fuming with anger, her calm facade slowly fading away. Hange can already see the annoyance in her eyes and is now grinning inwardly at what she had done. Mikasa just gave a silent nod and went on her way to Corporal Levi's office.

After Mikasa disappeared out of Hange's sight, Hange grinned and can't help but chuckle at the current situation. Levi has surprises coming his way. Hange can't wait to see the outcome of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

A/N: I am sorry for the late update. This chapter is longer than I've originally planned. Well, anyways, I hope you like it.

Summary: Mikasa went to talk to Corporal Levi. Hange dared to blackmail him. Levi made a mistake.

**Most Love Stories Start With a Crush**

_**Chapter 2: Mistake**_

Levi heard exactly three knocks before he saw Mikasa enter his office. She's holding a stack of papers and her eyes show annoyance. This made Levi wonder what could have happened. Not that he cares, anyway.

Mikasa gave a forced salute and walked to the front of his desk. She extended the hand containing the papers to him. Levi got the hint and took the papers out of her hand.

"What is this for?" Levi asked.

"Squad Leader Hange asked me to deliver them to you. She said it's urgent." Mikasa answered. _Of course four-eyes would have something up her sleeve._ Levi thought. He also noticed Mikasa contemplating on what she's going to say.

"Heichou." Mikasa called. Levi raised an eyebrow at this. Apparently, this is one of those times when she calls him according to his rank and not 'chibi, midget or shorty'. "What?" Levi answered.

Mikasa continued. "About Eren's punishment-" Levi cut her short. "Oh, you mean his stable duty for slacking off a while ago. What about it?" Levi asked. _If you would have just let me finish, you wouldn't ask. _Mikasa thought. She sent the man in front of her a glare before continuing but was cut short, again. "Nevermind." Levi said.

If looks could kill, Levi would have been dead by now because of the glare Mikasa is sending him but since it doesn't, he's still breathing. Levi can't help but feel amused by this. He can't believe that a girl like her can be so attached to a brat like Jaeger. _What does the brat have that he doesn't have? From the looks of it, he is far better than the brat._ Levi thought.

"Tch." Levi clicked his tongue. Now, it's Mikasa's turn to be amused. _Why is this chibi silent right now? Just a few moments ago, he kept interfering and won't let me finish one coherent sentence. I hope he doesn't do that for his own amusement. _Mikasa thought. She chose this moment to continue on what she was going to say.

"I would just like to request if you can lessen the days he have to clean the stables." Mikasa said in the most respectful tone she can muster to a man she despise at the moment.

"And why would I do that?" Levi asked.

"He doesn't deserve it and Eren is already tired from all the cleaning duties and experiments he has to go through." Mikasa answered. Levi has to admit, the girl has a point. One person can only do so much especially in the world they're living in and most especially when Hange is involved. Levi sighed.

"Fine, I'll take off five days from the two weeks but you will pay off those five days next week by replacing him in his supposed duty of cleaning the stables. Are we clear?" Levi replied in his monotone voice.

"Yes." Mikasa simply answered, her calm facade back.

"Good, you're dismissed." Levi said while making a signal to the door. Mikasa gave a short salute and walked out of his office. Levi can't help but chuckle at the irony of the current situation. The girl he likes will do anything for that brat. As Mikasa close the door, Levi rubbed his forehead. _Did I just admit that I like her? _Levi shook his head.

After closing the door to his office, Mikasa went on her way to the dining hall. While going there, she thought about how Corporal Levi gave in so easily to her request but those thoughts were forgotten as she entered the dining hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hange has just finished spying on Corporal Levi and Mikasa. She was just in time to hide in a corner before Mikasa can open the door and see her eavesdropping. As she was about to turn the corner, she accidentally bumped into Jean.

"Squad Leader Hange, are you okay? Is something going on?" Jean asked.

"Jean, I'm sorry for bumping into you but can you please stay quiet for a while." Hange answered as she looked on the door to Levi's office. Jean looked too and saw Mikasa exit his office. _What is she doing there?_ Jean thought.

"Well, Jean, I have to go talk to Levi, excuse me." Hange said with a wave of her hand as a signal for him to continue on where he's going and walked to the door to his office. She knocked once and then went in with a big grin on her face. Of course, Jean saw this. _Why is she grinning like that? Something is definitely going on that I don't know of. _Jean thought as he walked to the dining hall.

* * *

At the dining hall, Mikasa got her food and went to sit beside Eren. Their group was talking about how Corporal Levi all gave them cleaning duties to do for slacking off a while ago and how tiring it is. Mikasa just stayed quiet the whole time until Jean called her.

"Hey Mikasa, I just saw you exit Corporal Levi's office. Did something happen?" Jean asked. Now, all eyes are on her.

"I just asked if he can lessen the days Eren have to clean the stables." Mikasa answered.

"What did he say?" Armin asked.

"He took off five days." Mikasa said. At this, everyone's eyes widen. It's quite surprising that Corporal Levi actually heeded her request. Heck, they all thought Heichou just shrugged her off. Corporal Levi can be merciful when it comes to cleaning after all. They all fell in a silent agreement. Mikasa, however, remained unfazed by this.

"Did you also ask to lessen the days of our cleaning duties?" Sasha asked with her mouth full.

"No." Mikasa simply said. After hearing this, Sasha pouted, disappointment obvious in her face. Connie, on the other hand is trying his best to contain his laughter so he snickered instead. Sasha noticed this and smacked Connie on the head.

"Ow, that hurts." Connie said while rubbing his head.

"Well, you deserve it, you were mocking me." Sasha answered while crossing her arms.

"Well, what did you expect? It's quite obvious that-" Connie said until he was cut short by Jean. "You two, cut it out. I don't have time for your bickering." Jean said, a look of annoyance in his face.

"Look who's talking." Eren said.

"Did you say something, Jaeger?" Jean growled.

"Guys, let's just eat before a riot begins." Christa said already trying to cool down her friends.

"I agree, we wouldn't want Corporal Levi to give us additional punishment if we continue fighting like this." Armin added. Everyone continued eating and kept quiet, shuddering at the thought of Corporal Levi's glare and cleaning duties as punishment.

* * *

When Mikasa left his office, Levi heard a knock and then he saw the eccentric Squad Leader Hange barging inside his office again. _Maybe I should teach her a thing or two about knocking properly and waiting to be given the signal to come in. _Levi thought as he signed another paper. Hange walked up to him beaming like those times when she discovers something new about the titans.

"What do you want, four-eyes?" Levi said while glaring at her.

"I just want to know what happened." Hange said while showing a big grin her face.

"Nothing happened." Levi answered.

"You seriously expect me to believe that. Come on, Levi, spill, I want to know." Hange said, practically begging him to tell her what happened.

"I don't care whether you believe me or not. Nothing happened. She just asked about a certain brat, that's it." Levi replied, losing his patience. Hange pouted, disappointment obvious in her face.

"Did you give in to her request though?" Hange asked while looking up the ceiling.

"I took off five days from the brat's punishment. Ackerman will replace him in stable duty next week." Levi answered while finishing up some reports.

"What!? Why?" Hange said, both hands holding her head while pacing back and forth in front of Levi's desk. Levi raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean, why? Do you hate brat now like I do or did you do something stupid again?" Levi accused.

"No, I didn't do anything. Believe me, I am glad you gave Eren a break and all but you do realize that Mikasa and Eren can use that free time to spend with each other since I cancelled all Eren's scheduled experiments because of the punishment you gave him." Hange answered.

"So?" Levi said.

"Don't you get it!? How will you get a chance with Mikasa if she's always with Eren? Come on, help me think of a way to separate those two even just for a day." Hange all but shouted at him.

"Hange, will you calm down? You're giving me a headache." Levi said while growling at her, already losing his patience with the scientist.

"Oh, wait, I have an idea." Hange said while smiling. Levi just ignored her. Hange continued. "Maybe I can reschedule my experiments tomorrow. What do you think, Levi?" Hange asked while showing a hopeful face to him.

"I don't care on about what you want to do, it's up to you. Now, leave. I have a lot of paperwork to do." Levi answered.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone for a while if you promise that you will ask Mikasa out tomorrow or at least spend time with her. Train her or do something, I don't care as long as you spend the whole day tomorrow with her since I will be making sure Eren won't get near her for a day." Hange said with a grin.

"I won't promise you anything." Levi answered. Hange pouted.

"It's either you give in to my request or I'll tell the whole Scouting Legion of your crush on Mikasa Ackerman. So which will it be?" Hange threatened, determination to win this obvious in her expression.

At this, Levi is at loss for words. There is no way in hell would he allow Hange to tell anyone about his crush on Mikasa Ackerman, much more the whole Scouting Legion. If that happens, he'll never hear the end of it especially from the girl and her bratty friends. He doesn't have the time or energy to deal with a bunch of idiots.

As if weighing down his options, Levi finally answered, "Fine, I'll see what I can do just as long as you keep your mouth shut. Now, leave." Levi growled.

"Great, I'll let Eren know about the experiments and I promise I will keep my mouth shut." Hange said as she walked to the door but paused as she holds the handle. "Keep in mind, you will thank me later, I assure you that this plan of mine is fail-proof." Hange said while chuckling as she exits his office, seemingly happy at her achievement. Levi just rolled his eyes and tries to think of what to do tomorrow. He got to admit, he is quite excited. He might have a chance with the infamous Mikasa Ackerman. Levi just shrugged and shook his head and continues to sign the papers he needed to sign.

* * *

As soon as Hange left Levi's office, she went to look for Eren to tell about the experiments tomorrow. She can't waste any more time if he wants Levi and Mikasa together. She decided to check the dining hall first.

As she walked there, she thought about what will happen tomorrow with Levi and Mikasa. She is quite excited for them. After all, she placed so much effort in getting those two together especially in convincing Levi to get to know her crush better. "I just hope all goes well." Hange murmured to herself as she turned the corner to the dining hall.

She saw Eren with Mikasa about to exit the dining hall when she called after him.

* * *

After eating dinner, Mikasa planned to go straight to her room but was stopped by Eren since he got a hold of her wrist.

"Mikasa, wait. Can we talk?" Eren asked while still holding her wrist.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Mikasa answered. Eren was about to answer when they heard Hange call after him. Eren showed confusion in his face, probably thinking why Squad Leader Hange needs him at this time.

"Let's just talk tomorrow, Mikasa. Squad Leader Hange needs me." Eren said while dropping his hold on her wrist. Mikasa just gave a small and silent nod and went on her way to her room.

* * *

"Eren!" Hange called as she ran up to the boy. Eren turned and waited for the squad leader. _What could the squad leader need from me?_ Eren thought while standing still.

"What is it, Squad Leader?" Eren asked politely but confusion obvious in his face.

"I heard that Levi took off five days from your punishment because of your sister, Mikasa. Since you're free for the next five days, I rescheduled the experiments for next week to tomorrow. No worries, after that, you can enjoy your break from all the cleaning and the experiments, any questions." Hange said all at once without even giving Eren time to process the entire thing she said.

Eren just stared at her, dumbfounded before answering, "No, I don't have any questions. I understand everything."

"Great, that's all, now please excuse me, I have to go." Hange answered as she entered the dining hall to eat. _How can she talk that fast without even taking a breath? _Eren thought as he went on his way to his room in the basement.

* * *

Mikasa can't sleep. Her mind kept her awake. She thought about why Corporal Levi easily gave in to her request. It is very unlike him to do that after all._ Why would he do that? This is too good to be true. He might have eaten something to do that, right? Did he have a change of heart? Why does every time he look at me, there's something hidden behind his irises that I can't seem to figure out? _Mikasa thought as she sat up from her bed.

"This is frustrating. Maybe I should go out for a while to get some fresh air and clear my mind." Mikasa said as she stood up from her bed. She looked out the window and saw a figure standing alone in front of the forest leading to the training courses.

_Who can be out at this hour besides me? _She thought as she went out of her room and closed the door as quietly as she can. She walked through the halls swiftly until she reached the door leading outside.

As she opened the door, she saw the figure turn around and found out that it was Eren all along. After a moment of just staring into each other's eyes, Mikasa sighed and decided to just walk to Eren.

When she reached him, she said, "Eren, what are you doing up at this hour? You should go back inside and take some rest. I don't want you to get sick or something." Eren just rolled his eyes at her.

"I could say the same to you." Eren answered.

"I just came out here to get some fresh air." Mikasa said.

"Same." Eren answered. Mikasa seemed to remember something.

"Eren, you said you wanted to talk to me a while ago, what do you want to talk about?" Mikasa asked. A moment of silence and eye contact passed before Eren finally answered.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for talking to Corporal Levi about decreasing my punishment. I-I really appreciate it." Eren stuttered while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, that, it's nothing. You don't have to thank me." Mikasa answered.

"Okay." Eren said.

"If you don't mind my asking, but what did Squad Leader Hange want from you?" Mikasa asked.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. She just told me we're doing the experiments tomorrow. After that, I'm free to have a break, I guess." Eren replied.

"Okay, I just want you to be careful." Mikasa said while showing a concerned face.

"Of course, don't worry too much." Eren answered.

"Maybe we should head back inside. It's getting late." Mikasa suggested.

"Sure, let's go." Eren answered as they started walking back to the castle.

While walking, they talked about what to do tomorrow like trainings and such until suddenly Eren tripped on a rock, taking Mikasa down with him. Both ended up falling to the ground, Mikasa on top.

"What are you two brats doing out here?" Mikasa and Eren both looked up to see Corporal Levi standing in front of them. Uh-oh.

At that moment, seeing them together, Levi realized he made a mistake by believing in false hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

A/N: I realized that as the story goes on, the chapters become longer. Oh well, I hope you enjoy.

Summary: Eren and Mikasa have to do some cleaning. Mikasa is confused. Levi feels hopeless.

**Most Love Stories Start With a Crush**

_**Chapter 3: Chance**_

Eren and Mikasa hurriedly stood up from their position. Eren's face shows fear and confusion while Mikasa's face remains impassive as ever. Levi's face, however, reflects his ready to pounce on Eren at that moment. Eren doesn't seem to quite catch this so he just kept dusting himself off in front of his superior. Mikasa also doesn't seem to notice the glare heading Eren's way. Levi used this moment to compose himself.

It took the both of them a while to dust off and Levi has lost his thin patience by then. "Are you two done yet?" Levi asked impatiently while crossing his arms.

"Yes, Heichou, we're done dusting ourselves off." Eren replied a little too fast. The boy is currently trembling in fear for getting caught breaking curfew by none other than Corporal Levi himself.

"Care to explain why you're out here and breaking curfew before I deem a punishment?" Levi questioned in a not so subtle tone while raising an eyebrow. Eren fidgeted, not knowing what to answer in situations like this. Lucky for him, Mikasa answered.

"We just came out here for fresh air." Mikasa explained calmly. Levi fought the urge to roll his eyes for her lame excuse.

"Tch. Don't expect me to believe you." Levi retorted. This time it was Eren who replied, "But Heichou, its true. We just came out here for fresh air and to clear our minds from all our problems. We can't really sleep."

"Any other lame excuses?" Levi inquired sarcastically.

"No, we already told you our reasons. Can we just get this over with?" Mikasa uttered impatiently.

"Mikasa, be nice. It's our fault we're in this mess." Eren scolded. Mikasa just looked at him impassively but Levi can see she's a little bit hurt because her eyes are a huge giveaway.

"Enough of this, both of you will help me clean the castle tomorrow. Meet me in my office at 5 am sharp. If even one of you is late, even just for a second, I will double your punishment. Understood?" Levi said while narrowing his eyes at the two brats standing in front of him.

"Yes, Heichou." Both Mikasa and Eren answered simultaneously.

"Okay, now get out of my sight." Levi growled. Eren flinched but Mikasa just went on her way back to the castle. After a second, Eren followed behind her and was able to catch up to her. While walking to their respective rooms, they had a conversation about how weird the Corporal is acting. Apparently, even Eren can grasp at how their superior officer is acting a little differently.

"Mikasa, don't you sense something off about Corporal Levi?" Eren queried.

"Aside from being short, I haven't noticed anything different about him. Maybe he's a little more impatient and harsh with punishments. That isn't anything new, though. That chibi is always like that." Mikasa commented.

"Mikasa, please, when will you stop making fun of his height? I don't think he's that harsh. Didn't he lessen the days of my punishment? I was actually surprised he did that. Also, after that, I was hoping you'd change the way you look at him." Eren retorted.

"Change the way I look at him? What do you mean by that?" Mikasa asked while narrowing her eyes at him but Eren is looking straight ahead, oblivious to what he just said. Eren also ignored her questions, preoccupied on his thoughts about why the Corporal is acting strangely.

"He doesn't seem to realize what the things he just said can imply." Mikasa muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you." Eren asked.

"Nothing, my room is just around that corner. Well, see you tomorrow, Eren." Mikasa answered while waving a hand dismissively at him.

"Oh, okay, see you around." Eren said as he went straight ahead.

Mikasa entered her room quietly so her roommate, Sasha won't wake up. After lying down on her bed, Mikasa tried her hardest to sleep. Unfortunately, her mind won't let her get some well-needed rest. In the end, she thought about what happened a while ago.

"_What are you two brats doing?" Levi said. As Mikasa looked up, she saw something in his eyes. Shock, confusion, hurt, she's not sure but there was something different in his irises. When she stood up, his face was emotionless as ever, his stoic facade back._

Mikasa put an arm on her forehead as she thought about the current happenings and Corporal Levi's sudden and strange change of attitude.

"_He doesn't deserve it and Eren is already tired from all the cleaning duties and experiments he has to go through." Mikasa answered. Levi sighed._

"_Fine, I'll take off five days from the two weeks but you will pay off those five days next week by replacing him in his supposed duty of cleaning the stables. Are we clear?" Levi replied in his monotone voice._

"_Yes." Mikasa simply answered, her calm facade back. She never really thought that the Corporal would actually give in to her request. This is when Mikasa noticed his sudden change of heart._

"I am grateful he heeded my request and Eren is too. Come to think of it, I wasn't able to thank him properly. Maybe I should thank him tomorrow." Mikasa said in her head.

"_I was hoping you'd change the way you look at him." Eren retorted as they walked._

"_Change the way I look at him? What do you mean by that?" Mikasa asked._

"Should I like him now? I kind of learned to tolerate his attitude, though." Mikasa murmured to herself so Sasha won't hear and wake up from her slumber. _Maybe I should ask someone for help. I can't talk to Sasha or Christa tomorrow because of punishment. I might just ask help from Squad Leader Hange. I'm quite sure she knows what to do in these kinds of situations. _Mikasa thought as she drifts off to sleep.

Little did she know that once the Squad Leader find out about this, there might be a sudden turn of events. There will be a sudden turn of events.

* * *

Levi watched them walk away. He watched Mikasa walk away from him. When their shadows vanished, his hand went through his hair. He decided to go back to his room. He walked there without making any noises. Once he entered his bedroom, he locked the door and lied down on his bed. He tried to sleep but he can't help but think about what happened.

_When Levi stood up from his desk, he looked out the window and saw two figures standing in front of the training grounds._

"_Guess some brats decided to break curfew. Who would the unlucky brats be?" Levi muttered to himself as he got out of the door. He brisk walked through the hallways until he reached the door leading outside._

_As he opened the door to see who the figures are, he was surprised to see Mikasa and Eren in a compromising situation. He doesn't really know what to do at this point. One thing stood clear though, his chance with Mikasa is gone and that he should just get this over with._

Levi sighed in resignation. "I should have already expected this. Mikasa only likes Jaeger. I should have never believed that I actually stand a chance. The brat wasn't even trying anything. The irony of this situation is overwhelming. Tch." Levi continued. "It was more obvious when she came in my office asking about Eren."

"_I would just like to request if you can lessen the days he have to clean the stables." Mikasa said in the most respectful tone she can muster to a man she despise at the moment._

"_And why would I do that?" Levi asked._

"_He doesn't deserve it and Eren is already tired from all the cleaning duties and experiments he has to go through." Mikasa answered._

"Hange would be disappointed but eventually she'll get over with it and will stop bugging me. I'll just have to be prepared when I see Mikasa again tomorrow." Levi ranted while facing up the ceiling as his thoughts continued.

"_You should get to know her better, Levi." Hange continued. "Maybe you should spend some time with her._ _Train her or do something, I don't care as long as you spend the whole day tomorrow with her since I will be making sure Eren won't get near her for a day." Hange said with a grin._

"_I won't promise you anything." Levi answered. Hange pouted._

"_It's either you give in to my request or I'll tell the whole Scouting Legion of your crush on Mikasa Ackerman. So which will it be?" Hange threatened, determination to win this obvious in her expression._

"_Fine, I'll see what I can do just as long as you keep your mouth shut." Levi spat._

"Get to know her better, how am I going to do that when she likes someone else, much more spend time with her. Should I still keep my promise that I should get to know her better? A promise is a promise and I'm not planning on breaking one." Levi muttered to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

Mikasa woke up at exactly 4 am. She turned her head around to see if Sasha is already awake but the girl is still fast asleep, probably dreaming about food. She stood up from her bed to go take a shower.

After taking a shower, Mikasa got her uniform and started dressing up. By the time she was done, the sun can already be seen through the canopy of trees. She assumed that only a few more minutes are left before it's time.

Once she's finished putting on her shoes and wrapping her maroon scarf around her neck, she went out of the room to go to Corporal Levi's office. As she was about to turn the corner, she bumped into Eren.

"Mikasa, are you okay? I was just about to go to your room because I don't want us to be late." Eren reasoned as he steadied her.

"Yes, I'm alright. It's nothing to be worried about." Mikasa replied.

"We should get going. I don't want to piss off the Corporal even more for being late." Eren insisted.

"I suppose you're right." Mikasa responded as they started walking towards the Corporal's office. When they reached the door, Mikasa knocked three times. After a few seconds, the door opened revealing a certain corporal scowling at them.

"You're late." Levi said nonchalantly.

"No, we're not. We arrived just in time." Mikasa retorted. Levi sighed.

"Tch. Fine, let's believe both of you are not late and have arrived just in time. I don't want to waste any more time arguing over this." Levi concluded. Mikasa was about to say something more but Eren beats her to it.

"Heichou, what are we going to do today?" Eren asked.

"Weren't you listening last night, Jaeger? We're going to clean the whole castle today." Levi answered.

"But Heichou, what about the experiments scheduled today with Squad Leader Hange?" Eren queried.

"I'm giving you three hours later after lunch to finish up whatever weird experiments you and Hange are planning to do." Levi said, exasperated and went on. "Do you have any more questions in that head of yours, brat?" Levi barked.

"I-I have n-no more questions, sir." Eren stuttered and quite surprised at how his Captain's voice boomed even though it was not that loud.

"The cleaning materials are in the storage room over there. Start your cleaning on this floor of the castle. I want the rooms here clean according to my standards when I come back. I'll check after a few minutes." Levi ordered as he went back inside his office and closed the door in front of Eren's and Mikasa's face.

Mikasa and Eren walked to the door of the storage room and opened it. They were shocked to see it is filled with so much cleaning materials like brooms, mops, rags, brushes, buckets and other stuff.

"I guess the rumor of Corporal Levi being a clean-freak is true after all." Mikasa whispered to Eren as they got what they needed.

"Quiet, Mikasa. He might hear you." Eren worried.

"No wonder all punishments he gives are somehow connected to cleaning one way or another." Mikasa continued, ignoring what Eren just said.

"I know, I noticed it a long time ago. Let's just keep our mouths shut for now. I don't want to receive any more cleaning punishments." Eren muttered.

"Eren, stop worrying, will you? He won't hear us talking about him being a clean-freak." Mikasa assured.

"What are you both talking about?" Hange asked from behind them. Eren yelped because Hange just appeared out of nowhere.

"Nothing." Eren squeaked, hoping that the squad leader won't notice his actually lying.

"What was that noise?" Levi demanded as he opened the door.

"Oh, Levi, we were just talking about you." Hange remarked while showing a mischievous grin. At this, Eren's face paled.

"Hange, I swear, if you go spreading some lies about anyone, you will never see daylight again." Levi threatened.

"I don't believe you, Levi. For your information, it is called rumors, not lies, at least not all of it, some are true, you know." Hange retorted.

"I couldn't care less. What are you doing here, anyway?" Levi questioned while rolling his eyes.

"I was going to get Eren but it seems that he's busy cleaning for whatever reason. What happened here?" Hange asked back.

"These two brats decided to break curfew. As punishment, they're cleaning the whole castle. You can do your crazy experiments with Jaeger after lunch. Oh and Jaeger, you're cleaning upstairs." Levi ordered.

"But Heichou, you said we'll be cleaning this floor." Eren countered.

"Are you deaf, Jaeger?" Levi blurted. Hange raised an eyebrow at this. _Something weird is going on. _Hange thought.

"No Heichou, I'll go clean upstairs now." Eren stammered as he walked up the staircase. Hange noticed the tension slowly growing around them.

"What's with the stiff atmosphere? Did I miss something?" Hange asked curiously.

"It's none of your business. Now, excuse me, I have work to do." Levi waved dismissively at them as he went back inside his office.

"Well, that was rude. Anyway, I have to go, Mikasa. See you later." Hange announced.

"Wait, Squad Leader Hange. I need your help on something." Mikasa implored.

"Of course, I will help you. What exactly is your problem, Mikasa?" Hange inquired, curious as to what Mikasa will say.

"I need your help because I'm confused on what to feel for this person." Mikasa began.

"Is this person someone you like?" Hange queried.

"Kind of, well, I appreciate what he does, at least I think so." Mikasa pondered as she walked to a nearby window to start cleaning it.

"Is this person, Eren then?" Hange wondered loudly.

"No, I've always like Eren." Mikasa answered. After hearing this, Hange can't help but feel disappointed. "He's the only family I have left." Mikasa continued. Hange's face lit up instantly. _So, she only thinks of Eren as family, interesting. The thing that is confusing me is why Levi is so cold to Eren. _Hange thought.

"Well then, who is this person?" Hange asked while trying not to sound impatient.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Mikasa proposed.

"Okay, I promise. No one will know. It's our little secret." Hange promised while winking at Mikasa.

"The person is Corporal Levi." Mikasa admitted. At this, Hange's ears perked up. "I don't know if I should resent him or like him." Mikasa explained.

"Why? Did something happen between the two of you?" Hange asked excitedly.

"Not exactly, well, he's been considerate lately. I noticed this when he decreased Eren's punishment." Mikasa reasoned.

"Do you still resent him for what he did to Eren during the court trial?" Hange inquired again.

"I don't think so. I understand why he did that in the first place." Mikasa confessed.

"If that's the case, then, I think you like him now. You don't resent him and appreciate what he did so I think all is well." Hange concluded. Mikasa just gave a small and silent nod.

"Thank you, Squad Leader Hange." Mikasa said.

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad I could help you. And please, just call me Hange. Anyway, I have to go." Hange declared.

"Four-eyes, what are you still doing here? Get lost already." Levi interrupted while narrowing his eyes at Hange.

"You took me by surprise there. You should really stop interrupting other people's conversations. And no worries, I was about to go anyway, have a nice day." Hange waved as she disappeared through the hallways.

"Tch. Ackerman, that's not how you clean a window." Levi reprimanded as he walked towards Mikasa.

* * *

Hange went up the stairs to go look for Eren. After passing through a number of hallways, she finally found him sweeping the floor.

"Eren!" Hange called. Eren looked up to see Squad Leader Hange running up towards him.

"Squad Leader, is there something I can help you with?" Eren offered.

"As a matter of fact, there is something I need your help with. I want to know what happened last night." Hange answered.

"Oh, that, Mikasa and I went out to have some fresh air because we both can't sleep. After a while, we decided to head back to the castle. On our way back, I tripped on a stone. I fell bringing Mikasa down with me. Then, we heard an annoyed voice. When we both looked up we saw Corporal Levi standing in front of us. You can assume what happened next." Eren explained.

"Levi must have reprimanded the both of you for breaking curfew and gave the two of you cleaning punishments. Well, thank you Eren, now I know what happened. I have to go and don't be late for the experiment after lunch, okay." Hange reminded as she left. While walking through the hallways, Hange thought about what happened.

_Levi must have misunderstood what happened. He's probably thinking Mikasa likes Eren. Doesn't he realize he have a bigger chance now? I guess I have to do something about this, but what? Levi should know what really happened, then, I got it. _Hange thought as she grinned mischievously. _I have a plan and I will make sure Levi won't waste this chance._


End file.
